


The Sorcerer's Submission

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Bondage, FrostStrange, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Bondage, Porn, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After a somewhat natural progression of their relationship, Loki and Doctor Strange experiment with using magic during sex.





	The Sorcerer's Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 21 prompt: suspension

As the God of Mischief slowly circled beneath him, Stephen Strange contemplated the events that had led up to this. The copious time spent in close quarters with the Asgardian, researching for Tony, for Jane Foster, for Thor, whoever needed their help, and assisting the Avengers when they needed it. It had been a bit of a tempestuous working relationship at first, both of them hard headed and set in their ways, but they had eventually come to an understanding and even a comfortable familiarity. When exactly that had deepened into something more, Stephen couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it had led them to this point, Stephen strung up by Loki’s magic, the demigod circling around him, that insufferable smirk on his face. Of course, Stephen _could_ break out of the simplistic hold if he wanted to, but … he didn’t want to. Rather, being stripped nude save for the Eye of Agamotto, his pulse quickened at his _excitement_ , the anticipation alone starting to make him hard. Despite how easy it would be to just undo the enchantments and push forward their play, he found himself wanting to wait it out and see what Loki would do.

 

A rush of air entered his lungs as he almost gasped at feeling Loki’s fingers play along his ribs. He wasn’t quite ticklish, but goosebumps erupted over his skin all the same. Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing … in and out … as he heard the soft click of Loki’s boots against the floor. Fingertips grazed his jawline and he could hear the smirk in Loki’s voice as the Asgardian crooned, “Oh my dear Sorcerer Supreme, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you _like_ this.” Opening his eyes, he saw the demigod leering over him, and while he clenched his jaw in defiance, he hoped Loki would continue. The mischievous one wasn’t about to let him off the hook easy, however, as he murmured, “Do you? Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want me to let you loose, hmm?”

 

Mentally cursing him, Stephen swallowed his pride and nodded.

 

Tutting, Loki replied, “Now, now, I need _words_ , dear doctor. Have you forgotten them already? Do I need to remind you?” Leaning closer, he added, as he ran his fingers through Strange’s dark hair, “Give me a colour, Stephen.”

 

“Green,” the doctor breathed.

 

Chuckling low, Loki continued to stroke his hair. “There, now, was that so hard? Why must you be so stubborn. You always give in to me in the end …”

 

Proud, Stephen was, but he was still human, had human wants and desires and _needs_ and by the time Loki had circled around, he was over half-mast. He heard a slick, wet sound, a sound that signified Loki was working with some sort of lubrication, though where he had gotten it, Stephen could only guess. That was not exactly his chief concern, however, as the demigod slowly penetrated him, prep completely unnecessary between the experienced lovers. A low grown crawled its way out of the back of sorcerer’s throat as Loki bottomed out, his magical bonds making him feel as if he was weightless, simply floating there. It was amazing, this feeling of being out of control, completely at someone else’s mercy, even though he wasn’t. Even though he could have broken through Loki’s bonds ages ago. He _chose_ not to. He _chose_ to be at the mercy of the Asgardian’s whims. And in that choice he found a world of freedom.

 

Tilting his head back, his moans became more like a chant, a prayer, beckoning the demigod to continue. And Loki was not of the mind to deny him, plunging into him over and over, picking up the pace even as he reached forward with his still-slicked hand and took hold of Stephen’s fully erect cock. With the way his head was tilted back, he would have had to completely lift his head to get a glance at Loki and what he was doing, but he didn’t. With everything he was feeling, every sensation that was coursing through him, he knew the visual he was picturing in his mind was as close to accurate as his eyes could get. The vision in his mind’s eye was already almost overwhelming, as he pictured the heated gaze, the intensity in Loki’s eyes, his deft fingers, the lean lines of his body as he fucked Stephen senseless. No, he didn’t need to physically look to see him, he knew _exactly_ what Loki looked like mid-sex, and if he were to actually open his eyes, he had a feeling he’d be spilling prematurely.

 

From the feel of where their hips connected, Stephen could feel that Loki had not magicked away his clothing, at least not completely, and the idea of a clothed Loki fucking him raw as he was suspended, completely naked, had Stephen almost biting through his lip as he held back his orgasm. While it was nice to feel bare skin on skin, Loki just looked more _regal_ , more elegant in his Asgardian attire, and something about that just spoke to something deep in the sorcerer, some long dormant instinct of his to want to submit, to give himself over to someone, not just anyone but someone he knew and trusted. Really, considering their circumstances, it was no surprise that their relationship had taken the turn it had. It was only a matter of time.

 

A tremble ran through his limbs as he hung there in mid-air, his end approaching, and he could only do so much to stave it off. Gasping, his forehead creased as he concentrated, drawing out as much pleasure out of this round as he could. But between the cock in his ass and the hand on his dick, his whole body jerked as he finally came, spurting against his own chest and stomach. He could practically _feel_ the smile radiating from the Asgardian, who started pounding into him with purpose until he finally finished, himself.

 

Stephen couldn’t quite remember the exact order of events after his own orgasm, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was lying on his bed, Loki’s arms around him from behind, the demigod’s nose nestled against his neck. He stirred just enough to acknowledge that he had been cleaned off before he drifted back into the sweet void of slumber, feeling safe and secure in the arms of his lover.


End file.
